Tony Harris
by marsetta
Summary: Was it Tony who abused Xander or was it something else. Dare! (to understand this read A Retelling of The Voyage of the Dawn Treader)


**1985**

"STOP" Anthony 'Tony' Harris heard from his son's room. Tony ran as fast as he could and slammed the door open to see his wife beating his son "Jessica Stop!" Tony said, as he rushed into the room and grabbed her hand before she could hit her son again. "He is a waste of space!" She said as she tried to get loose. She suddenly stopped struggling and looked at Tony, her eye turning a creepy navy blue instead of her normal light blue color.

"Teneo Capiose Obliviosus, Audire ut meus Imperium" was the last thing he heard as his vision blackened and the last thing he saw was his five year old cowering next to his bed.

**1998**

Tony Harris stood next to his door when his brain started to burn and felt like it was being stabbed by a thousand knives. He could sort of remember his wife saying something like going to her son's graduation and for him to get some sleep, but it was blurry. He had woken with a start a few minutes ago and was just on his way to the kitchen to get some water when he stopped at the door and the head pain started.

After an hour but to him was years as his memory was refreshed.

_Six year old Alexander was cowering on the floor of his bedroom with his mom towering him, Tony just walking into the room "Tony go have a beer" Jessica said and without question Tony leaves Alexander on his own._

_Ten year old Alexander was bleeding from several cuts he received from the plates that were thrown at him by his mother's hand. Tony wanted to help but Jessica told him to have a beer and sit in the living room. _

_Fourteen year old Alexander stood in front of his mother his eye blackened and a split lip, for once neither was given to him by his mother. Tony wanted to help him and clean his lip and put ice on his eye, but Jessica told him to leave it to her and to have a beer. Alexander was picked up by an ambulance an hour later with a broken leg and a concussion. _

_Fifteen year old Alexander stood over Tony's limp form laughing like 'believe it or not' a hyena. When Jessica saw the change in Alexander she altered his memory of the events to make it seem like Tony was the one to hurt Alexander._

_Sixteen year old Alexander stood in his Halloween costume, camouflage pants and jacket with a forest green undershirt, a fake gun held in his hand and dog tags hung around his neck. Tony would have said something if he could but his wife once again interfered before he could tell his son how proud he was with the costume he had put together for the holiday._

_Eighteen year old Alexander stood next to the door with his mother as Tony sat on the couch with a beer trying with all he had to get up and hug his son as he left for his graduation. Tony wanted to tell him how proud he was to be Alexander's father and how he loved him and how he would do anything for him, but he couldn't tell him he couldn't move he couldn't talk. He turned and sat on the couch with a grunt instead just as his wife told him to do._

Tony slowly got to his feet as the pain receded.

Just as he got to the living room the front door was thrown open; "Dad!" Alexander yelled out, running into the living room he grabbed his father in a hug "Alexander!" Tony exclaimed as he hugged his son back. "Mom she is dead." Alexander said. He leans slightly away to look at his father when Tony said "She was a witch."

"W-witch?" Alexander asked "I know you know what I mean. Your friend Willow is studying to be witch correct?" he asked "How did you know?" Alexander asked with a slight fear in his voice. Tony chuckled "I saw her float a pencil once when I went to pick you up last week." Tony frowned "I tried to pick you up but your mom didn't want you to have a loving family. She had a bad child hood so why should you have a better one. That was her reasoning for what she did." Tony said as he disengaged his hug with Alexander and walked to the window.

"She was jealous. She used the magic she learned in collage to manipulate us to satisfy her own sick fantasies." Tony said with a sneer, then his face softened Alexander just stood with his hand on Tony's shoulder "But I loved her." He said. "Man look at me, I look like your grandfather." Alexander smiled "Ahh Grandpa Jake." He said with a small grin. Tony just grinned with him, glad that he was back in the driver's seat so to speak and he was here to stay.


End file.
